Rainy Days
by TaemintyFresh
Summary: The feelings Kyuubei has carried for Otae for years finally become known!


_In the anime, Kyuubei refers to himself using "boku" as well as constantly mentioning that he is a man, so for that reason, Kyuubei will have the pronouns he/him in this fic._

Kyuubei found himself walking in the direction of Otae's home. He adjusted his umbrella to keep the rain from soaking him, already knowing how Otae would scold him for putting himself in a situation that could give him a cold. The thought brought a smile to his lips and made his heart skip a beat. Though the "marriage" ordeal was already behind them, his feelings for Otae hadn't changed in the slightest. Feelings for another don't just disappear overnight, and honestly, he didn't want them to disappear. Loving Otae brought him a happiness he couldn't get anywhere else. Even better, Otae didn't seem to have a problem with it.

As he approached Otae's house, he took a deep breath. Kyuubei wasn't entirely sure why he decided to come to Otae's today. It wasn't a special occasion, but now and then he just felt like seeing her. Kyuubei knocked on the door a few times before closing his umbrella and shaking off the excess water.

"Oh, Kyu-chan!" Otae greeted happily, sliding the door open. "I told you were free to come in whenever you stopped by."

Kyuubei blushed lightly and stepped in, setting his umbrella off to the side. "It feels a little rude to just invite myself into your house."

Otae rolled her eyes and headed back into the kitchen where she was making tea. "Kyu-chan, we've known each other since we were kids. I'd hardly be offended if you invited yourself in. Tea?"

Kyuubei nodded at her offer. "Yeah, thanks," he said, sitting cross-legged on the floor at the little table in the living room.

"So what brings you here?" Otae asked, pouring tea for both him and herself. She sat down across from Kyuubei and took a sip of her tea.

"Ah, not much. I just wanted to see you . . . I guess," Kyuubei spoke softly, hiding his embarrassment by drinking his tea. Kyuubei wasn't embarrassed by much unless it came to Otae. That was how it had always been. She'd stolen his heart at a young age, and not much has changed since then.

"That's sweet," Otae replied with a smile. "It certainly has been a while. And you happened to come on a day where Shin-chan is off with his friends."

Kyuubei drank the last of his tea and set his cup gently on the table. "Yeah, I saw him the other day doing who knows what. He had this white headband on? And was yelling at some other guys who were dressed the exact same as him? Something about 'Otsu-chan'? I don't understand him sometimes."

Otae giggled and stood up, grabbing both of their cups to take them to the kitchen. "Yup, that's Shin-chan for you. Obsessed with an idol." She set the dishes in the sink and headed for the front door, sliding it open. "Care to join?"

Kyuubei followed wordlessly, watching as Otae sat comfortable against the wall next to the door, peacefully watching the rain. He took a seat beside her, a bit embarrassed at how close he had to sit next to her given the small amount of room he had to work with. Not that he really minded though.

Kyuubei was about to speak again when he felt a hand cover his own. Eye going wide and cheeks reddening, he glanced at Otae. "T-Tae-chan?" he asked as Otae laced their fingers together.

"I don't say it enough, but I'm so glad to have you in my life again, Kyu-chan," she began, squeezing Kyuubei's hand as she looked at him. Her eyes focused on his covered eye and he noticed her smile falter. "I know you don't blame me, but still, I'm so sorry for what happened."

Kyuubei put his free hand on Otae's cheek, staring into her eyes. "Please don't be sorry. I've never once regretted doing what I had to do. Then and now, I would do anything to protect you, okay? That will never change. You mean so much to me, Tae-chan. I want to keep you safe."

Otae averted her eyes, affected deeply by the intensity of Kyuubei's words. She had lived with that guilt for who knows how long, and maybe it was selfish of her, but she felt a little of that guilt fade away. She sighed but felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as Kyuubei gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Kyu-chan?" she asked, looking back into his eye. There she found such intense emotion, it left her speechless. She had always known that Kyuubei cared for her, but she didn't think it was to this extent.

Kyuubei's heart hammered in his chest as he took a chance and leaned forward slowly, glancing once at Otae's lips before looking back into her eyes. When she didn't turn her head or reject his advance, he closed the gap between the two of them, brushing his lips gently against hers. He felt her smile against his lips and place a hand over his trembling one still resting on her cheek.

"Why are you shaking, Kyu-chan?" she asked, rubbing soothing circles across his knuckles with her thumb. Before he could answer, she leaned forward and kissed him again, this time with more passion. Kyuubei gasped softly, but quickly regained his composure and melted into the kiss, lips moving slightly more roughly against Otae's. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could swear Otae's lips fit perfectly against his own. As if it were fate. Or something like that.

After a few more seconds, they both pulled back, cheeks red as can be but with ridiculously happy looks in their eyes. Kyuubei's hand fell into his lap and Otae's did the same, both surprised at the outcome of their little talk. Otae smiled, though, and squeezed the hand that was still holding her own, leaning her head against Kyuubei's shoulder. "How long can you stay?" Otae asked.

Kyuubei kissed the top of Otae's head and grinned. "As long as you want me to."


End file.
